


Chain's that bind

by Mackimillion



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Orgasm Control, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Snow, ghostbcrbb2020, it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackimillion/pseuds/Mackimillion
Summary: Rain and Mountain grow closer as friends and take the next big step. They take off their masks and smut ensues.
Relationships: Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ghost BC Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Chain's that bind

Today was the agreed-upon day. Rain and Mountain would be taking the next step in their companionship. That was to say, they would be removing their masks and bearing their faces for each other to see. There was no telling where that would lead, but both knew deep down what would happen. They were more than happy with the way things were going. Rain was coming out of his shell, and Mountain was speaking more. Hell was… well, Hell for anyone; or anyghoul as it were.

This was there way to escape and to adjust to the lives they would be living on the surface. They would find companionship with one another and grow closer for when they were spending long and arduous time they would spend on the road. A close pack was a strong pack. Which is why the ghouls had all been spending time together and going off into pairs to form the individual championships. Ghouls were of course tactile creatures, so they spent a lot of time in either piles or paired off. 

Rain was currently doing his best to make himself look nice for Mountain, without it being obvious that he was actively trying. He watches his dark hair fall in its gentle waves as he runs a brush through it. Rain honestly wondered if all his work was worth it being that he was going to be wearing a mask for a short while, that would only inevitably muse his hair and his work would be for not.  
Pausing for a moment, Rain looks at himself in the mirror in front of him. The brush he had been stroking his locks with was held aloft as he looked at himself. It was almost like it was frozen in the moment. Rain puts the brush down and looks into his own blue eyes. They were closer to a powder blue then a baby blue, which meant they were pale. Rain tilts his head and reaches up to touch his horns that curved back, much like the animal that the humans called a chamois. He liked his horns; they were one of his best features. Rain pondered for a moment about what Mountain’s horns looked like.  
That is the moment Rain snapped out of his state and decided to properly make himself look nice. He could do this. He would do this. This was worth it. Continuing his work on his hair, Rain kept brushing it out. Soon his locks were smooth but still held some of his natural wave. Rain then takes some of the goop that the human females who cut the ghoul’s hair had given him. It helped keep it out of his face, however, it took a little bit of work to get it into his hair.

It takes time and more fuss then Rain would ever admit but his hair is finally styled. The waves were pushed back and tucked behind his horns but not so tightly that Rain felt like he was wearing a helmet. It was more of a loosely brushed back style, this meant if he leaned down it could fall forward. Rain didn’t mind this though. He liked when his hair was more or less allowed to have a mind of its own but still tended to stay sleek and didn’t frizz out.

Rain was a water ghoul, this meant that he was used to being in the water. His hair like all water ghouls’ hair tended to puff out if it got too dry. Which is why the goop the humans had supplied him was like magic. Rain had seen actual magic, but this was almost as good as the real thing.

With his hair out of the way, he goes to his closet. Mountain had said to dress comfortably, and in something he wouldn’t mind getting a little wet. Rain had no idea what Mountain was planning. Rain knew that this was to help them both relax, something they both needed, they were bound to be nervous. Rain knew he was. Which is why he was staring at his closet and trying to decide on his human mandated bodily coverings.

Rain didn’t like the coverings, but the humans were disturbed by a lack of the aforementioned coverings. So, as part of living on the surface Rain was learning to cope with these cloth coverings. He had learned the hard way that only some of the clothing items that he liked were considered to be ‘in-fashion’. So, his choices were limited in what he could wear. Mostly for Rain, it was a texture thing, he couldn’t stand something if it wasn’t soft. Rain had spent most of his life in hell and in the waters, so he didn’t need to wear the clothing that the humans did. It would after all only weigh him down when he was hunting or swimming in the water. The humans also liked their colors to be pleasantly matched. Honestly, this was just more work then Rain cared for. Why couldn’t it just be simple?  
At least in hell, you didn’t have to worry about these latest ‘fabshions’ or so he thought they were called. On top of that, some of the materials used were not pleasant to wear or even to look at. That was however Rain’s opinion on it. Still, though he followed the rules and wore clothing.

Finally, after a moment Rain had decided on the mandated human coverings and finally was just left with the simple process of putting on what the humans referred to as, shoes. He liked the ones with the long stringy bits that flopped around when they were disturbed. So, he grabbed the simple shoes that had been given to him by the clergy. They were nothing more than a simple black sneaker by human standards. They were easy to clean and comfortable to wear, which for a ghoul was important because they had a tendency to take off their shoes if allowed or given the chance. Clothing wasn’t safe either, it tended to go flying the moment a ghoul was alone or in pack company. This led to more than a few incidents where the siblings ended up walking in on nude ghouls.  
While amusing to the older members of the clergy when this would occur the younger or freshly initiated siblings were not always as amused by this quirk. Once the siblings had been at the church for a while, they grew used to seeing their ghoulish counterparts in the finest of birthday suits around. The first time or two was a shock, however. Rain thought even despite this they should be allowed to go around their business in the distinct lack of clothing.

Despite all the dislikes though Rain would eventually admit that these coverings had their use. The main one that came to Rain related to the weather. The cold would send most ghouls into a hypothermic shock in only a few short minutes, however! If you were to wear enough of these bodily casings you would find that you did not get cold. A Ghoul could stay out and enjoy the weather. Which was unheard of in Hell, mostly in part to the fact they didn’t have weather. They had varying circles that determined the proper climate. 

Rain was almost ready to head out to meet Mountain for their get together. He need only get the extra layer that kept them warm in these cold winter months. It was a nice soft covering, so Rain didn’t mind too much. Rather than being black like his shoes were this was more of a… light black. It wasn’t as dark as his shoes, but it wasn’t light either. It wasn’t an odd color to Rain; it resembled the basalt chunks at home. The point was however that it wasn’t black, but it was warm and that was what Rain wanted.

Rain was finally satisfied with his warm and soft human garments and grabbed the key that he needed to get back into his dorm. He didn’t like it when he was locked out. While the locks were more secure than the dens and nest in hell, but the rooms they called their own were not as comfortable as the accommodations as Rain was used to. But he made do and his small dorm room was home. Taking a moment to check his surroundings Rain scans the room once more before he takes the key, just as he is about to head out into the world Rain has an epiphany. Rain had forgotten his mask. So, he carefully puts the key back on the wooden table and goes to get it.

Rain goes back over to where his mirror, his hairbrush, and his beloved hair goop all sat carefully placed. Right next to them on the left-hand side sat a wooden box, this was a rather large wooden box because inside it held his mask. Rain carefully opens it and strokes the soft and pleasant protective stuff the box was lined with. After spending a moment with the fuzzy stuff, Rain puts on his mask. His hair was already smoothed back so it didn’t really take long. Now it was time for Rain to leave. He once again picks up the key looks around again and carefully stows it in his pocket before closing the door behind him and going out to the cold world. He does stop long enough to lock his door behind him and place the key safely in his pocket before he carefully marches off to the designated meeting spot.

For Mountain, while this meeting had great importance and he was looking forward to it, he was not as worried about his appearance. He was more concerned with the state of the food he was currently attempting to cook. He was only cooking because he felt it would help Rain to relax if he had food waiting for him. It also showed that Mountain would help to provide for his packmate, Rain had hunted down a fruit for Mountain not too long ago and so this was his way of returning the gesture. The only issue was Mountain didn’t cook. 

The attempted meal looked like sludge and not in the appealing way. Why was it so grey as well? Mountain didn’t know he just knew this wasn’t going to be edible, even by ghoul standards. He sighs and stirs the pot a couple more times. He had the small glittering hope that by stirring it and gazing down to the inedible goop that it would somehow turn normal. The ooze did not however perform this miracle and instead seemed to get worse as he did this. It didn’t even smell right, it served him right for listening to the fire ghouls. They insisted that milk and orange juice cooked up to be a delicious treat.

Rather than having a nice treat to serve Rain warm when they returned later; he had a gloopy, foul-smelling mess on his hands. Well, in his pot and covering his spoon. It smelled worse than hell did, that was saying a lot too, Mountain was from the bogs where there was plenty of sulfuric fog that would float around. For now, Mountain was just going to have to rely on his back up plan, he was just glad he had gotten it finished in time; otherwise, he would really be going through the wringer.

Mountain ends up opening a window to let the horrible smell out of the space. Here he thought he was going to be giving Rain a nice surprise. Mountain takes off his apron and walks over to pull on one of the sweaters he has to help keep himself warm once he left the dorm. He didn’t like the cold anymore then the others did, Mountain figured they all just pretty well tolerated it. It wasn’t as though they had much choice, for now, it was alright, but it was also only the first few weeks into the snowfall season, it would get colder before it was older and no ghoul would look forward to that.  
Besides Mountain would have to go out and meet Rain in a few minutes anyway, he might as well be ready when he had to go meet Rain. The warmer he was, the more he would open up to the water ghoul. This was something Mountain had always struggled with. He tended to keep to himself and this made him seem closed off and cold. He was working on that with his friend. Rain helped to pull Mountain out and to help the other speak more and Mountain helped Rain be more like himself and less shy or anxious. It was a mutual agreement that worked well.

After getting lost in his thoughts for a few moments, Mountain starts to go about finding the aforementioned sweater. This was easier for the earth ghoul as he didn’t bother with the human standards of dress; he usually just grabs the items he needs and dresses himself that way. This did lead to some interesting outfits. Two of his other packmates, who were female and more into the human trends had started him a list of what he couldn’t wear together. It was nice to know that as long as he didn’t wear some of those items together, he wouldn’t look a complete fool, something he worried about more than he would care to admit.

He did however care enough to run a brush through his hair. His hair was getting longer, it was now down to his shoulders. When he thought about it, it actually made him proud. He had grown that. However, this didn’t stop Mountain from struggling with it from time to time. It was a soft blond color and fell in soft waves. Which in the humid winters was less than desirable, currently it was laying mostly flat, but most the time it tended to poof out. This was something that the earth ghoul despised; however, he wasn’t going to try and control it with potions and brews or whatever the other humans and ghouls used in their hair.

Mountain walks to his bathroom and ends up just staring at himself in the mirror. He looks at himself for a good small while and then decides he’s fine. There was nothing else he could do to improve his looks or appearance. So he wasn’t going to attempt it. He does peak down at the eyeliner his packmates had given him but decides it is best to just leave it there and not anywhere near his face. That was a disaster waiting to happen and he still had to clean up the milk and orange juice concoction later. For now, Mountain walks to the door and carefully puts on the jacket he had from the church.  
The jacket was nothing special, it was a warm wool that kept him not only warm but dry as well. A trait Mountain had learned to be quite valuable in his time on the earthly plane. He was mostly just glad it served his purpose. Once his jacket was on he pulls on the shoes he has. They were a plain black sneaker just like most the other ghouls, Rain included, had. The only thing that differed from Mountain to the others was he had a love for socks. His current ones had small little cacti that were cartoon and had faces on them, not to mention the fact they were on a bright pink background. Mountain thought socks were fun, but for now, he gathers up to go. This included thinking for a moment on whether there was anything left for him to grab or do before he headed out the door. When he couldn’t think of anything, he ties the belt around his jacket and grabs the small wrapped parcel he had for Rain.

Inside the parcel was a small gift, the hope was that it would make Rain smile and loosen up. It had taken many hours, but it was finally complete. Mountain had the hope that it would bring a smile to Rain’s face and so it was worth the time he had pushed into it to get it done on time’ and even slightly early. After carefully tucking the wrapped package into his pocket, Mountain carefully picks up his keys and jingles them just to hear the sound. He closes his eyes and just listens for a moment all while bouncing and shaking his keys to make them rattle, yes he knew it was weird to do it but it was so different from anything he had heard in hell that he found he enjoyed the sound. With one last shake, he steps out of the dorm. Mountain locks up the door to his home and heads out into the brisk cold.

Rain was carefully looking over the gardens when Mountain came up behind him. Rain turns and smiles to Mountain; they hug tightly for a moment. The warmth from the hug helped both of them relax and loosen up. “Hi” Rain purrs softly to his friend and packmate.

Mountain at first only nods in greeting as he stands next to Rain, they were both stood in front of a barren and dead looking rosebush. The plant wasn’t dead this was the earth ghoul’s garden, everything flourished here during the spring and well into the fall. Rain had seen this rose bush produce blood-red flowers that were as big as the size of his hand. So no, this rose bush was not dead, but rather just dormant. At least it was for now.

It takes a few moments of them both looking at the dead-looking plant before Mountain speaks up. He felt a little nervous actually, it was just because he knew he was going to be speaking more, and sometimes speaking made him overthink things. However, he starts it off with a good and welcoming “Good afternoon”.

Rain turns to Mountain and looks up to his friend, he doesn’t say anything in reply. He gives a curt nod and a small reassuring smile to Mountain. Not that Mountain could see said smile because of the mask but it was still a kind thing to do if you asked Rain. With any luck, his eyes would give away that he was smiling to the other ghoul and he would release some of that anxiety. Rain turns back to the bush, his tail swaying lazily in contentment, his tail was starting to get cold. He would have to fix that soon. Mountain on the other hand was just glad he had greeted his friend. Who would have thought speaking could be so freeing?

Mountain turns to Rain and presents the carefully wrapped parcel, he holds it out to Rain and waits for the other to turn to look back at him. Rain turns once he sees the movement in his peripherals and his eyes glance down to the small bundle. It had carefully been wrapped in a soft blue and green tissue paper so whatever was inside was concealed. It was almost too pretty to open.  
“It’s yours” Mountain assures the other as he gestures to it and then looks back up to Rain.

Rain takes the hint and slowly reaches for it; he was afraid that he would ruin the pretty that laid inside and he didn’t want to do that. However, once he touches it he is surprised by how warm the wrapping feels. He would have thought it would feel cool and slightly wet to the touch, but it feels warm and dry, like it hadn’t left the indoors. Not only was it warm but it also had a soft give to it. Rain was thoroughly confused as to what could have been inside. It wasn’t alive though, he knew that.

As he picks it up carefully, Rain gives it a small squeeze, it gave quickly but it still had some resistance to it. Looking up from the package Rain looks to Mountain to see what he face was, all he saw however was an emotionless mask that concealed kind eyes that were watching intently to see his reaction. So, Rain continues and shifts on his feet as he looks back to the warm mystery he held in his hands. This is when he turns it to carefully find the edge of the wrapping to find a weak spot.

As he turns it over in his hands, Rain notices just how carefully the package had been wrapped, there was nothing showing any signs that it had been rushed. Mountain had either wrapped it or had gotten someone who knew what they were doing to do it for him. This thought warms Rain’s heart and his tail quickens ever so slightly in response as well as rising just a few inches from where it had been. Whatever was inside was important to Mountain and that made it very special to Rain.

Carefully Rain slides his finger under the edge of the paper and lifts the tape carefully away. When the paper tears slightly Rain flinches and moves even more carefully. Mountain just watches in awe of the water ghoul in front of him. Most of the others would just tear into the paper and yet here was Rain taking his time and trying to preserve the paper. It does take Rain a small amount of time but he manages to lift the tape away from the paper with minimal damage, it was incredible.

Folding the paperback just as carefully as he had removed the tape, Rain opens the parcel and stares down at what was inside. There was a neatly folded piece of cloth, the cloth was home woven but was incredibly soft as Rain moves his fingers over it. He looks up to Mountain, he was just checking to see the other's reaction. Once again all he saw was an expressionless mask hiding soft and caring eyes. Mountain nods once more to Rain to encourage him “Go on” He gently nudges Rain.

Nodding to himself Rain continues on, he gently lifts out the neatly folded fabric and marvels at how soft it was. It was no wonder why the package was so warm if it contained this inside. Rain finds the edge and gently unfolds the fabric once. This is when he connects what he was holding. There was a second piece that was within the first one. It was folded as well but was much smaller but no less soft then the first piece was. Rain was looking at a tail cover and a scarf from Mountain.

“Do you like them?” Mountain quarries softly as he looks to Rain. He couldn’t see Rain’s reaction from the mask and so it was hard to tell.

Rain’s head snaps up at the question because he was shocked that Mountain even had to ask that question. “Of course, I like them, they are incredible, did you make them?” he asks softly  
Mountain takes a moment to nod “You get cold” He explains to Rain, as he gently takes the scarf so he can wrap it around Rain. Mountain’s hand brushes against the coldness of Rain’s mask and he stops for a moment.

Mountain moves his hand and gently rubs the one spot where he can see Rain’s skin, it was right at the angle of his jaw. He doesn’t push Rain into anything, but he just stands there, looking down into Rain’s eyes and gently rubbing the skin. It was so soft and supple under his well worn and callous fingers he worried about hurting the other with the soft grazing circles of his finger. Rain looks up to Mountain and him for once, completely relaxes. It takes only a few moments for a soft purring can be heard from Rain.

When it comes to ghouls, purring was not unusual. It was a way to communicate what they were feeling. Ghoul’s weren’t naturally vocal, they tended to read body language more. So even in packs, there were lingering touches and lots of hugs to go around. Rain’s purr was much softer than he would give when he was with the pack. It was more intimate… more tender.

Rain ever so slightly leans his head into Mountain’s touch and closes his eyes. He was completely and totally giving his trust to Mountain. His neck was exposed, and he was putting down his defenses and trusting Mountain. It was a huge moment for Rain because he was completely relaxed and completely exposed to Mountain. The gravity of the moment was not lost on Mountain though as he watches his friend and keeps gently rubbing the area of Rain’s jaw that he could reach.

Amidst this tender moment the sky decides to open up, snow was falling from the sky and when the first snowflake touches his skin Rain opens his eyes. He moves away from Mountain to look at and marvel the white dots dancing their way down from the sky. It was a beautiful sight, and one that would never be seen in hell.

Mountain and Rain stand there for many moments, just watching the sky and letting the snowfall. They watch with curiosity and wonder as the white dust falls from the sky. A single flake lands on Rain’s eyelashes and Mountain very gently removes it. Rain’s lashes flutter ever so softly after Mountain removes it when he looks up at this friend. He was very thankful for his bandmate’s kind gesture.  
The moment is broken when Rain shivers. Water ghouls were more predisposed to the cold, which meant that they were more easily affected by it. This meant that the moment Rain showed that the cold was getting to him Mountain knew that it was time for them to get out of the cold. “Your place or mine?” the earth ghoul questions.

Rain shrugs in response and so Mountain took it upon himself to find a solution. They would go to his place; it was closer than Rain’s home was. Which meant they would be out of the cold sooner. That was very important to Mountain. Before they set off though Mountain wanted to first make sure Rain wouldn’t get too chilled.

To do this Mountain first pulls Rain’s jacket up and makes sure it is fully buttoned up. Then he makes sure the scarf that he had just given Rain was around the water ghoul snuggly but no so tight that it would cause issues with his breathing. Then he takes the tail cover ever so gently from Rain’s hands and turns the water ghoul around. He carefully slides it over the wiggling appendage, even if he did get slapped with it a couple of times. Tails kind of had a mind of their own.

“Thank you” Rain thanks Mountain, he meant it to. Rain was grateful to have Mountain around, he was a kind ghoul who never let his packmates be less than comfortable if he could help it.

Mountain simply nods in response and he holds out his hand for Rain. The water ghoul takes it, not only was it a way for them to maintain contact but Rain could also keep his hand warm. Both of which were nice. Lacing their fingers together Rain looks up to Mountain and together they set off for the dorm. They walk together not saying anything just enjoying the snowfall and take their time. Well, Rain took his time, Mountain kept them moving forward so Rain wouldn’t keep getting colder and colder.

Once the two ghouls arrive, Mountain ushers Rain inside and gets him to sit. They do stop long enough to take their shoes off first though. Rain doesn’t argue because he knows Mountain will give him the look if he doesn’t. Rain didn’t feel like facing that look today and so he does as Mountain had instructed him too. Mountain heads off to the kitchen to get them both something warm to drink, the humans called it hot cocoa. It was a sweet and warm drink that Mountain had grown rather fond of in his time on earth.

Looking around, Rain starts to take off his scarf. The room smelled of Mountain and had many, many plants. Most of these plants were in flower even though they were out of season. The room was simple and decorated much the same that Rain’s own place was, for necessity only. This home felt warmer than Rain’s own did though, it wasn’t just the heat either. It was a true home and it gave a ghoul the warm and fuzzy feeling that their mother’s nest did. Safety and security, two very hard things to come by on the surface.

With his scarf now gone, Rain was able to work on undoing the buttons for the coat he had on. It was too warm to wear it any longer. He also turns and undoes the fastener that keeps the tail warmer on. He pulls it off carefully and folds it delicately. He didn’t want his new scarf or his new tail warmer to be harmed in any way. Just as Rain finishes Mountain comes out carrying two mugs full of chocolatey goodness for the both of them.

Looking on with curiosity Rain doesn’t say anything, he peers over the rims of the mugs to see what the other held. Rain was confused by what he saw and tilts his head to the side as he watches Mountain set the two glasses down. He doesn’t know what he is looking at, it didn’t look very good though.

“Try it” Mountain laughs softly as he looks to Rain’s expression in amusement. Rain nods and does. He picks it up and recoils quickly. It was much to hot to try currently. Mountain laughs softly and shakes his head as he laughs softly “Well blow on it first, then try it”

Carefully Rain starts to blow on it and watches as the steam swirls up and the surface ripples from the air being blown on it. Rain chuckles at the small waves he is making in it before it has cooled off enough for him to drink. Rain looks to Mountain and the earth ghoul nods to Rain in reassurance. So, Rain does what anyone would do, he takes his first sip. He carefully takes the warm liquid into his mouth. Rain holds it there for a moment before moving it around a little, his eyebrows crease in thought as he tries to figure out what he thinks.

Placing his head on his hand Mountain watches to see what Rain would think. Rain tilts his head back and forth for a moment before he swallows. “Well?” Mountain asks amused at how the water ghoul had reacted to his first taste of the hot cocoa that the humans adored.

Rain ends up nodding and his tail perks up a little, he to say the least liked it. Which was no surprise to Mountain because he knew the water ghoul liked sweet things and so this wasn’t a long shot. Rain moves a little closer to Mountain and sits down closer to his friend. It was nice to be with the other and have the other close to him. Mountain wraps his arm around Rain and they drink in peace.  
It isn’t long before the mugs had been emptied and sat on the table. Rain was sitting in Mountain’s lap. His back to the earth ghoul as he just relaxed. He was very content. Rain decides now is the best moment and he reaches up and behind his head. He carefully undoes the buckle that holds his mask on and takes it off. He leans forward to put his mask on the table and then leans back into Mountain. His heart was pounding but it was done. Mountain could now see his face and everything was bared for the earth ghoul to see.

Mountain notices what Rain is doing and just holds his hand. It takes a few moments but he finally takes off his own mask. It touched the table with a pleasant ‘chlink’ sound. Rain turns to see what Mountain is doing and see’s his face. Nothing is said, but Rain does gently place a hand on Mountain’s face. Mountain leans into the others touch and closes his eyes softly. He just enjoys the moment before he opens his own eyes and looks to Rain.

Rain’s eyes were the same icy blue that Mountain had come to known. Rain’s eyes always reminded him of the ocean. They were such a steely blue that they were almost cold like the ocean was. Yet they brought a sensation of familiarity and pack because they were Rain’s eyes. Rain was pack. Rain was… Rain. His face was just like Mountain had thought it would look like. High cheekbones and conventionally handsome.

Everything Mountain was seeing was not a surprise to him, Rain looked just like how Mountain had always thought he would. Mountain places his hand on Rain’s face and leans in ever so slightly. The moment rests between them and Rain finds himself leaning forward. The two kiss very softly.

Rain pulls away to reorient himself, to do this he grabs Mountains shoulders and swings his leg over so he is now fully facing the other. It was a lot easier on his back that much was certain. Rain looks up to Mountain and just marvels at his features. The moss-green eyes and the features that were much softer than his own. It was a beautiful sight.

Rain carefully looks to Mountain and thumbs his cheek softly. The two lock eyes again and then Mountain is kissing Rain. Mountain enjoys the embrace and finds he is wrapping his arms around Rain’s neck after a short while. Rain’s own hands rest on Mountain’s chest. They aren’t pushing, but rather just resting there.

Mountain is the next one to pull away, the two share a glance, and Rain understands. He carefully dismounts Mountain’s lap, only wobbling a small amount but still staying upright. Mountain stands carefully himself and he leads Rain back to his bedroom.

The room was on the smaller side, but it was comfortable. Attached to the wall was a collar and a fairly heavy chain. Mountain leads the two of them in and stands by the collar. He works on taking his shirt off as well as moving his hair out of the way. Rain walks over and carefully sits the leather collar on Mountain’s neck.

This wasn’t anything new to either of them. The weight of the collar was grounding and eased any of the ghouls who wore it calmer. Besides, it was also just fun to wear and have a partner who was tethered, at least for a little while. The only reason Mountain was the one tethered was because it was his room and he had the choice of which one of them. Rain didn’t mind, it was fun to tease someone who really couldn’t do much about it other than stand there and take it.

With Mountain secure, Rain strips himself of his own top and leans up again to kiss his packmate. The height difference made this difficult, but a challenge was always appreciated. The kiss goes from one of comfort and familiarity to one that is hot and leaves the two of them breathless. Rain takes advantage of this breathing break though. While Mountain stands and catches his breath Rain works on undoing the closure mechanism on Mountain’s pants. He could never remember what the humans called it, other than a-pain-to-get-off-when-you-really-wanted-them-off.  
Finally, Rain is able to get the closure open and pulls them down and helps Mountain out of them. Suddenly Rain was very glad that both of them had no shoes on. They were a bother when it came to undressing with them on. This just made everything all the easier. With a simple motion Rain helps Mountain out of the soon to be discarded clothing item. He does stop long enough to fold them a bit and put them somewhere safe.

Watching as Rain carefully takes care of the garment and makes sure it is out of the way. It was such a small thing, but it was so Rain. It made Mountain relax the little bit of tension he held still. He wasn’t as nervous as he was before, it was silly for him to have been nervous in the first place, this was Rain. His Rain, his packmate, and his friend; Rain would never do anything malicious.

Returning to his friend, Rain stands before him and leans up to kiss him again. Mountain leans down again slightly to kiss Rain. Just as their lips meet Rain takes Mountain’s rapidly hardening length into his hand as he kneads it ever so slightly. Mountain pulls away surprised, he takes a moment to savor the sensations before he catches Rain’s lips in his own.

It’s Mountain who breaks the kiss this time. He looks Rain up and down and just enjoys the sight before him. It was his turn to get Rain mostly void of clothing. While Rain’s top was gone he was still in far to many clothes for Mountain’s taste. After taking a quick glance at what he was working with Mountain continues the kiss and starts on opening the button and zipper that held Rain’s pants up. He was starting to grow frustrated, but he soon gets it and pushes Rain’s pants off.

Not bothering to fold his own pants, Rain kicks them off and even toes off his own socks. Mountain is surprised and delighted when Rain grabs the chain that held Mountain in place. They break the kiss for a moment before Rain is removing his undergarments and dropping to his knees in front of Mountain. Mountain lets out a shaky breath as he watches Rain nose at the briefs that were still sitting on his hips.

Within a moment of Rain’s gentle nuzzling, he is mouthing over the fabric that conceals Mountain away. There was no way he could fit all of Mountain in his mouth, he couldn’t fit even just a portion of him. But that didn’t mean he still couldn’t have fun with teasing him. Mountain is once again letting out a shaky breath as he tries to keep his composure, he so badly wanted out of the collar in that moment. He didn’t move to undo the collar or unclasp the chain though.

Rain looks up to his partner and smiles softly, he was proud to see Mountain’s pupils blown wide with lust as he tried to control himself. Rain did have the small hope that soon his packmate would not be controlling himself and would take what he wanted. For now, though he was perfectly content with teasing and pleasuring him. Rain slides Mountain’s underwear off and down his legs. The patterned socks that had small plants on a pink background would be staying on though. Rain liked them far too much to remove those from Mountain. For once, the socks would be staying on during sex.  
Rain leaves small kisses on Mountain’s thigh and watches as the muscle quivers from the soft caresses, he also enjoyed seeing the skins reaction. He gently brushes his lips over the now bumpy skin and works his way up to his prize. He once again nuzzles Mountain manhood and this time leaves a small kiss on the tip. This is what finally draws a sound from Mountain himself, it was soft and quiet, but it was still a small whimper.

Serving only to spur Rain on he now takes Mountain into his mouth and just suckles on the tip. Mountain’s knees buckle from this and this alone. He suddenly wanted Rain even more and the water ghoul was only teasing him. Shifting his weight slightly he is careful to not disturb Rain. Growing bolder, Rain takes as much into his mouth as he can and covers what he can’t take with his hands. When the water ghoul starts to bob his head while his checks are hollowed Mountain has to use the wall to balance himself.

Just taking what he wanted from Mountain was fun, as was teasing the earth ghoul Rain quickly grows board. He pulls away and off of his treat with a satisfying ‘pop’. Rain takes only a moment to stand and lean forward to unclasp the leash from Mountain’s collar. The moment the leash is off Mountain pushes Rain back and they both fall to the bed.

After landing safely Mountain grabs the lube he has from the nightstand and grins down to Rain. “My turn” He assures Rain.

Rain only swallows and nods as his legs are pushed up over Mountain’s shoulders and the earth ghoul’s lips meet Rain’s again. This time Rain has no choice but to surrender and let Mountain take the lead. This is when he feels a diget slowly circling his entrance. This time it is Rain that makes the sound. The area’s that Mountain touched with his lubed finger now felt warm. He pulls away from Mountain to look and see what the lube said. It takes a moment, but he finally focuses on the human lettering and is able to figure out that the lube said it was ‘warming’. Mountain chuckles at this as he slowly slides in the first finger. “You’re always so cold and so I thought I would warm you up” He leaned down to whisper into Rain’s ear.

Rain only nods to Mountain and pushes back into the finger that was now set inside him. It took a moment for it to start but the warm tingle was pleasant. More than just pleasant, it was pleasurable in and of itself. Rain let’s out a small squeak as it really starts to heat up. Mountain slowly starts to move his finger as he hunts for one single spot, that’s when he finds it.

A silent sound is all that fills the air as Mountain rubs along the one spot inside Rain that feels better than anything else. Mountain purrs as he watches Rain’s hands fist the sheets and his jaw hangs open with his head tilted back. Rain made quite the sight and it was a sight that Mountain would happily keep going back for. He was even more proud to see that Rain’s own hardened length started to leak.  
“That’s it” Mountain coos as he slowly and carefully works in a second finger. “You just enjoy this, but don’t cum yet” He soothes as he keeps going.

This manages to elicit a small whimper from Rain, who nods. Rain finds himself pushing back into Mountain. Just seeing Rain seeking his own pleasure and using Mountain’s fingers was a wonderful sight to Mountain. The water ghoul was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest.

Just as Mountain starts to scissor his fingers Rain gasps and clenches around Mountain. It was only a moment more before he was cumming and his chest was painted with white streaks. Mountain tsks and removes his fingers. He would just have to change his plans. So, he grasps his own length and starts to work it in his hand. He wasn’t surprised, Rain was notoriously sensitive, but it did serve for a beautiful sight.

For Mountain, it only takes a few strokes before he too is painting and covering Rain’s chest. Rain purrs as the white ropes land among his own and Mountain ends up rolling to lay beside Rain. They both just breathe and catch their breath for a moment before Mountain turns to Rain “I’m not done with you yet” He purrs to Rain and pulls him close for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was part of the Reverse Big Bang, and! I was given the wonderful Monstarancecok's beautiful art. I hope I did it justice!


End file.
